The Secret
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Onshore, I had a reputation. Surely, it was not one any virtuous girl would have wanted but I can't change my past. Little did I know that my dark past would come back to haunt my future and my one chance of being with my only love... SEQUEL TO THE ATTACK


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. However, the idea to this story is solely mine.**

**Author's note: This is not the official sequel to The Attack. The sequel will probably be all Bella and Edward. This is more of a spin off. By the way, Alice has long hair in my story. It seemed more fitting to the time era. **

**I'm going to try and make this story more well written than The Attack was because after rereading The Attack, I realized how much my writing has matured and I hope it reflects more in this story. If any of you are reading my other stories at the moment, I hope to return to those soon as well.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Every morning I look out on the horizon to see if my Jasper has returned to me yet. I can safely say that he has not. Sometimes I wonder if he will ever return to me or if he will live out the rest of his years leaving me waiting in this dreadful port and he, out there on the water, a place where I most long to be. The water calls to me in a strange way. It's been forbidden from me all these years; I would do anything to leave the place I feel the most entrapped in.

This morning is not different. Looking out my single window, the horizon is bare. The sea is an endless blue, not a speck of anything out of the ordinary in sight.

"Mistress Brandon," the voice beside me says, pulling me down back into the bed with him. He put his head to my hair and inhaled deeply. "You smell good this morning. How I would like to wake up here every day…" My insides lurched at the thought of spending every night with this wretched, swine of a man.

"Please sir. You have been here long enough. By now you should know the way to escort yourself out." A smile grew across the man's face.

"But I am not finished with you, Miss Alice Brandon. We have unfinished business to attend to." He pulled me down next to him and began forcing his lips cruelly against my own.

"I said 'leave!'" I pushed against his chest with surprising force, enough for him to fall from his place in my bed. "And don't you dare try to come back here again!" He scrambled to collect his few belongings that were scattered about my one-room home and dashed out the door like a chicken missing it's head. I smiled internally and then cringed. _I just slept with him_. The thought haunted me. The scary part was that it would have to happen all over again… tonight. It was the only way I would get anything to eat.

I began primping myself for the day. I pulled on my long dress, all in a dark blue, a color that flattered my skin and never appeared to be dirty, and laced up my corset. I let my hair down from the tight French braids it had been in at night, leaving long waves of my jet-black hair. I hadn't cut my hair since I met Jasper. I didn't realize how annoying it was.

Finishing my morning routine, I pinched my cheeks, flushing them with a light rosy color, and tucked my hair behind my right ear. Picking a flower from the vase on my single nightstand, I tucked it behind my ear. I looked good enough for the day. I left my home with my head held high, knowing that a few hours from now I would walk back in with shame, no virtue, and no pride.

I made my way to the Saddlehorn Inn, where the bartender would always slip me a few pieces of stale bread. He was nice and never asked for any favors in return, but that didn't mean that every once in a while he received a favor, quite unasked for.

"Miss Brandon," Eric nodded his head to me as I passed. I made my way to the table in the far back, next to the unlit fireplace, where the window by my side flattered my skin tone more, making me appear more approachable to any man who did not already know who I was. Eric finished wiping down the wooden bar, where only a single man sat, and came to sit next to me.

"Any news of the pirate?" He asked in a hushed whisper, so no one could overhear. I shook my head, heavy with utmost disappointment.

"Nay. There has been no sign of him. I'm beginning to think he will never return."

"'Tis been a year Miss Brandon. Perhaps you should find yourself a more reliable man. You can't go on living like this."

"But I cannot stop. It's the only way I can live. Without it, I will surely perish."

"The trick of your trade is most common in this pirate port, Miss Alice. I can assure you that I am well aware that you are the best at what you do, but there is no shortage of your kind in this place."

"I am mindful of that fact Mister Eric, thank you." Needless to say, I had woken up quite a few times with Eric next to me in my bed, but never once had I come to regret that decision. He was my only client that I remained in contact with. "I am a wretched whore, no better than the man who searches to find my kind. We are both the lowest of human life, closer to swine that anyone else."

"Have you forgotten that I sought you out once? That many a day you woke up with my head resting on the pillow next to yours?"

"You are different. I wish never to come in contact with any of them again." Eric nodded.

"If I daresay that this pirate of yours never returned, what would you say to accepting my hand Miss Alice?"

"I would, but I know in my heart that Jasper will return to me. Besides, someone like you could do much better than me."

"Negative Miss Brandon. No one who spends his life in the most notorious pirate port in the world could do any better. You are the best of this port Miss Alice and, if I do say so myself, much better than a simple man like me could do."

"I'm not sure whether than was a compliment or not, but it shan't matter much longer. I am certain Jasper will return."

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked me, still in a hushed tone. "I'm sure you had a rough night." I laughed.

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it. Come, sit. Eat with me." We shared a hardened piece of sourdough bread in silence; the only noise being made being the sound of the bread crunching between our teeth. "Well, thank you Eric. This morning was nice, but I do have business to attend to. If you don't see me tomorrow…"

"Then I will know that something terrible has happened and I will go to your home to check on you." He smiled and I smiled in reply.

"Thank you. You know the drill all too well." He shrugged

"Better than I should." I walked out the door with those words being the final words spoken between us for the remainder of the day.

My plans during the ranged from very little to none. There was not much to do in this port during the day; night was the exciting time and the time when all my work was done.

Only a few more hours…

* * *

The bar became loud at night. With the candles lit and beer served to anyone and everyone, it becomes quite the rowdy place in the evening, before the pirates leave and with them all excited to be on land. It wasn't quite dark outside yet, although most of the ships had docked, there was a slight chance that others would arrive later, giving me time to find my man for the night.

I was eyeing up my options, walking blindly, resulting in me walking right into a pirate. He was as hard as a rock, every inch of him sculpted and muscled perfectly. He was my type of man.

"Excusez-moi monsieur," I spoke in my flawless French.

"French? They are certainly the sweetest. But the Spanish…" he leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "are to die for. Buenos noches Señorita." I shivered with his lips at my ear, speaking in fluent, smooth Spanish. "A very good evening indeed." I didn't need much. With a slight, subtle adjustment I learned to do without my hands, I shimmied my shirt down a little lower, giving this pirate a most delicious, tempting view. "Are you trying to tempt me, you little siren?" I smirked.

"Buy me a drink and perhaps a meal? Then I will answer your question monsieur." It worked perfectly. After a drink and a very fulfilling meal, I glanced over at him, my eyes glazing over automatically at the thought of what was to come. He took it as a sign of lust, as planned. It was partially lust and partially fear. What was to come was not exactly new but that fact that it was going to be with a stranger made the experience still new from a different perspective.

He grabbed my tiny hand in his and pulled me up the Inn steps to where a few of the rooms were left open for exactly this. Pushing against his chest, we ran into a wall, his back against it for once. We kissed hard, with raw passion and fiery lust and a single missing emotion. There was no love. He flipped us so my back was to the wall and he became the one pushing me. In a sick, and surely unhealthy, way, I liked the feeling of being dominated. This exact feeling.

I pushed my body into his more in the attempt to mold our bodies into one, my chest against his. Breaking apart for air, I managed a glance out the window. The night sky was dark and lit up by the full moon. Sitting on the far out horizon, if my eyes didn't deceive me, was a ship. A ship that looked awfully like the _Midnight Sun_.

The man in front of me began to blur from my vision. I think I was having an out-of-body experience. It was as if I could look down on myself, making this horrendous mistake. My Jasper could be just beyond the door enclosing the two of us, the perfectly wrong man and myself.

Whoever this man was saw my eyes spacing out and jerked me roughly back into reality.

"Little Miss… what do you think we are doing? We certainly aren't even close to finished here."

"Forgive me, Sir. I thought I saw something out of the ordinary on the horizon."

"Nay, of course not. The only thing that would be out there would be a pirate ship, which shouldn't concern you at all," he whispered against my lips.

"Aye, I know," I whispered back. Everything was finished quickly. My job was done even faster than I could have imagined. Gathering up my clothes, I decided to head back to the bar. The pirate remained still.

"Leaving so soon, Señorita?"

"Don't try to woo me now, monsieur. For you have already gotten what you wanted, and I have more jobs out there waiting for me." He smiled.

"In that case, I will certainly look for you here when we make port again."

"I am very hard to find," I replied, quickly leaving the room. I rushed down the stairs, my flight being so fast, my feet barely made a sound on the wooden steps. I searched the room for Jasper's face, seeing no one I could place a finger on in recognition. Running around in a hurried manner, I couldn't help but bump into quite a few drunk, and even some sober, pirates.

I ran into one with such force, I stumbled back. His arms reached out around my waist to catch my before I could hit the floor.

"Careful there little one," he said, his voice thick with an accent I would have recognized anywhere. This was certainly Jasper's voice. He helped me up and steadied me on my feet before turning his back to me, about to walk away.

"Jasper?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. Surely, he would have recognized me. He turned back around and lifted his head slightly, so I could see his eyes underneath the shadow of his hat.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't you recognize me at all?" I asked in reply.

"You're very pretty Miss but I can't recall that we've ever met." How long had it been? A year? Two? Had I really changed that much?

"I'm Alice Brandon," I squeaked, trying to hold myself together. I got emotional often.

"Alice?" He repeated my name in disbelief. "Your hair is longer… and you look older than you did the last time we met. You've changed, little one."

"Have you? Changed, I mean."

"Not much ma'am. I'm still the same pirate you met a year ago." I smiled. "And I still think that you are the prettiest young lady I have ever laid my eyes upon." I smiled as his arms came to wrap themselves around me and pulled me closer to him. "But come tomorrow morning, I will have to leave like the last time. God knows I might forget you again. The more I thought about you, the more I could hardly remember what you looked like." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Then we make the most of tonight. And when the sun rises and you must leave… take me with you," I whispered.

* * *

**So, I hope this story can live up to The Attack. Firstly, although this is a sequel to The Attack, I'm a bit sick of Edward and Bella stories right now so I wanted to focus on a less advertised Twilight couple. I will eventually post a sequel to The Attack that is only E/B but I will try to do that when I become a little more inspired to write that story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you stick with me through the rest of this story. **

**It would mean much to me if you reviewed with your thoughts on this chapter :)**


End file.
